hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Skylar Hawkins
Mrs/Dr Skylar Hawkins (39 Years Old) (Decreased) (Voiced by Gillian Anderson) She is a doctor who testing out weapon experiment, her daughter is Caitlyn and her husband is Derrick, she died to a explosion that caused in the science lab. Appearance Past, Green Jumper, White lab coat, Black belt and Grey skirt and Black boots Personality Skylar is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example she even attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozed off in order to find a solution.4 Skylar is also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem. She is also a very empathetic person. She tries to help Derrick, but putting her in Providence Accord puts a lot of pressure on her husband History Early Life Skylar was born in New Jersey, she became a Scientist after passing university, as she went to Calimonia, after being impressed by her successors. Skylar met Derrick, who is a soldier as Skylar admire his bravery. Future Projects And Marrying Derrick Skylar creates her own idea for the project, as she develop a arm tech (Which is called The Cybernetics) to use to communicate other people in this Earth, around the world. After Derrick help his team, take down Escobar, Skylar married Derrick, as she gave birth to Caitlyn. Her Death Skylar works with Fennoy, to complete the Cybernetics, as it happened, the lab experiment went to complete meltdown, as Skylar shut off, it still explode inside, which caused by Darius, as Fennoy created a portal to sent him back. As her death, upset Derrick and his daughter, Caitlyn, she was buried in Calimonia Memorial Place. Legacy Hendrix feelings, searched into Darius virus, it shows how Skylar created the Cybernetics, Caitlyn was upset of what happened to her mother and dad not telling the truth, years ago. As Hendrix will remember her, for creating the Cybernetics, which allows him to win, today. Abilities She can create draw and vision the design, to make Cybernetics, which she created She very good at typing fast Appearances TV Show: Hendrix Linguistics (Flashback) Etymology The different meanings of the name Skylar are: English meaning: Eternal life and strength. Dutch meaning: A shelter. American meaning: The Sky; Guarded; scholar, learned one. The English language surname Hawkins originated in the 11th century in Kent, England. Its meaning comes from the word "hawking", meaning "falconry". Hawkins may have evolved to the variant "Haughan" or "O'haughan" due to migration of peoples to Ireland during the Civil War in the 16th century. Trivia * Doctor Skylar Hawkins was the person, who created the Cybernetics, before Fennoy put into detail * Caitlyn didn't know her mother death, until Hendrix knows in his Cybernetics, which made Caitlyn upset * Hendrix would have met her in honor * Derrick fell in love with her, since then, Skylar became part of his life * Skylar always support, Calimonia Giants, in the super ball final See Also Allies Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron' - 'Catherine Grundler Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - [[Doctor Skylar Hawkins|'Doctor Skylar Hawkins']] (Decreased) Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)